Modern digital oscilloscopes generally provide the capability to generate a waveform of a given input signal. Such test and measurement instruments are equipped with triggering hardware and software that is configurable to capture a desired event. Many oscilloscopes have the ability to display waveform measurement of the acquired waveforms. However as numerous measurements are added, they begin to take up significant screen space and can block the user's view of important waveform information. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide improved measurement display capabilities that provide increased measurement viewing capabilities for such test and measurement instruments.